Moto Bug (Giant Variant)
The Moto Bug giant variant is a giant version of the normal Moto Bug badnik and was presumably created by Dr. Eggman to serve as part of his robot forces in his efforts to conquer the world. History Fallout After Sonic the Hedgehog managed to defeat Dr. Eggman in their previous encounter, the doctor disappeared. However, his robot forces remained and continued to attack without a leader. Among these robots were giant variants of Moto Bugs. Eventually, the giant Moto Bugs came under the control of Neo Metal Sonic, who made them and their fellow Badniks more cohesive. (StH: #1, #7) When Sonic entered the hometown of Tangle the Lemur, it was under attack from Badniks. In the sky above the town was a battleship variant of Buzz Bomber that was dropping badniks into the town, including giant variants of Moto Bug. Sonic met up with and joined forces with Tangle and disposed of some Egg Pawns, but then a giant Moto Bug with a turret on its head and an Egg Pawn at the helm of its turret appeared and began shooting and destroying other Egg Pawns in an attempt to hit both Sonic and Tangle. Then another giant Moto Bug without guns appeared, causing both Sonic and Tangle to be surrounded by the two giant badniks as well as more Egg Pawns. Just then, Blaze the Cat made an appearance and disposed of some of the Egg Pawns. After some introductions, the three teamed up to defeat all of the surrounding badniks including the battleship variant of Buzz Bomber that was dropping badniks into the town as well as its load of badniks. (StH: #4) Appearance The giant variant of Moto Bug looks the same as its smaller counterpart. It resembles a robotic version of a typical ladybug, but much larger. In this case, it towers over even Sonic the Hedgehog. It has round red body armor with gray spots covering its back and a blue face which comes together with its body in a round shape. It also has white eyes with black pupils, two white mandibles, and yellow antennae. Its source of locomotion is reliant on the simple wheel mechanism located in its undercarriage. A small engine with a white exhaust pipe on both sides of its rear propels its wheel across the ground. It also has short arms with yellow forearms and a single claw at the tip. Some of these giant variant of Moto Bug feature gray and yellow twin Gatling guns mounted on their heads behind what would be antennae, in which case the holes where the antennae would be can be seen in front of and to the sides of the guns. Personality Basically, this variant of Moto Bug is a mindless and silent drone programmed to follow its leader's every command. As such, when left without a leader to follow, it becomes directionless and only able to cause harm by accident. Under a guiding force however, it is a cold and merciless machine who carries out their commands without question. Abilities Despite being equipped with claws, this variant of Moto Bug does not possess any special abilities to speak of other than being large enough to cause damage. Some of these variants however feature a gun turret on its head, which is manned by a single Egg Pawn. The guns are strong enough to turn a regular Badnik to dust in a matter of seconds. Relationships Allies *Eggman Empire **Badniks **Cubot **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik **Metal Sonic ***Neo Metal Sonic **Orbot Enemies *Blaze the Cat *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tangle the Lemur Background Information *The giant variant of Moto Bug was based on the robot of the same name in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series where it first debuted in the console/PC version of Sonic Generations. It was unnamed in the comic, but is considered tier 2 canon by this site's canon policy, as it does not contradict already established canon from tier 1. *Despite being a Moto Bug, the actual name of this variant is currently unknown. *Although giant sized Moto Bugs appeared in the video game Sonic Generations, they lacked the head-mounted cannons. Category:Badniks Category:Robots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains